


Nightmares

by American_Oddysey



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hendrik sucker punches jasper, not right now but in lieu of future events, who kinda fuckin deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Oddysey/pseuds/American_Oddysey
Summary: “Understandable,” Jasper lets his eyes close, twirling his fingers in a few strands of his partner’s hair. “… Same dream?”“Same dream.”“Zwaardsrust?”“Yes.”-In which Hendrik has another night terror and Jasper's getting a little frustrated about it.
Relationships: Graig | Hendrik/Homer | Jasper (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Nightmares

“SHIT-“ Jasper‘s hands shoot up to his face, cradling a now-broken nose. Maybe he shouldn’t have woken Hendrik up like that. Despite his flaring anger, he knew it was his own fault. 

It didn’t keep Hendrik from finally regaining consciousness enough to realise what exactly he’d done, immediately getting out of bed and crouching next to his friend and colleague. “Jasper- I-“

“Save it…” Jasper took his hand away from his nose, finding his fingers covered in blood, at least it was dark enough so that Hendrik couldn’t necessarily see it, though with Jasper’s voice being more nasally than usual, it wasn’t hard to tell what Hendrik had (accidentally) done to him. Jasper let out another pained groan, pressing his bloodied hand back to pinch the bridge of his nose. It didn’t help with the pain, but it at least kept him from bleeding so much.

“Let- let me light a candle, I-“

“N-“ Jasper hesitates. “No.” If Hendrik couldn’t get over his fear of the dark, it wasn’t Jasper’s problem. That was the real excuse he wanted some light in the room, not because it’d make casting healing spells that Hendrik had already memorised easier. The strategist wasn’t exactly in the mood to comfort Hendrik through his nightmares, now.

“I’m sorry,” Hendrik says meekly, and Jasper could hear him shuffling back.

Jasper let out a sigh, anger melting away a bit. Okay, maybe he was still willing to do so. “It’s fine,” He mutters, pushing himself up. “It’s my own damn fault.”

“I don’t-“

“Forget it, Hendrik,” Jasper held up a hand that the larger man couldn’t even see. “I shouldn’t have shaken you awake, I assume this sort of thing is like sleepwalking…” He didn’t actually know. Not something he particularly cared about. “Are you fine?”

“I feel like I should be asking you,” The knight says, stepping up to Jasper and placing his hands on his shoulders. “Do you want me to heal you, or…”

“I’ll be fine,” Jasper shrugs Hendrik off, stepping back. “You were just… really loud tonight.”

“My apologies,” Hendrik murmurs, “I did not mean to keep you up.”

Jasper frowns, stepping back up to Hendrik. “Do you still need me?” He asks, though the question is serious, the strategist knows he sounds stupid. Just because of his voice. He presses a hand to the larger man’s shoulder, the hand that wasn’t covered in blood.

“… I’d  _ like _ you.” Hendrik says softly, which gets his fellow knight to roll his eyes. “I would prefer if you let me heal you before you stay, however.”

“You’re a sap,” Jasper says, though the insult has no real bite to it. Hendrik knew, anyways, that Jasper wanted to be here, otherwise he’d have blown up as soon as Hendrik punched him and left.

The larger knight gives a small hum, focussing and stroking Jasper’s cheek with his thumb, the green magic lighting up the smaller’s face. “Ah,” The light fades for a second, though returns as Hendrik re-gathers his focus. “I… did not know how hard I’d hit you.”

“Am I still beautiful?” Jasper jokes, though lets out a kind of pathetic laugh, while Hendrik doesn’t laugh at all. “… Just hurry up.”

“You are,” Hendrik says genuinely, finishing up with the spell, backing off and fetching a rag so Jasper could wipe his face and hands off.

Jasper hadn’t expected a real answer. “Much more of a sap than I’d anticipated. You surprise me every day.” Jasper comments, furrowing his brow and trying to ignore the heat on his face and the pang of longing in his heart. He tosses the garment off to the side and crawls up into Hendrik’s bed, said knight joining him soon after, resting his head on the smaller man’s chest. Jasper runs his fingers through Hendrik’s lavender hair, letting out a gentle sigh. “… What are you going to do when I’m not here to comfort you?”

“I would rather not think about it.” Hendrik says.

“Understandable,” Jasper lets his eyes close, twirling his fingers in a few strands of his partner’s hair. “… Same dream?”

“Same dream.”

“Zwaardsrust?”

“Yes.”

Even more understandable why Hendrik didn’t want to talk about the strategist not being here one day, though that was probably an inevitability. Then again, Hendrik wasn’t that bright, and had loads upon loads of more work than the strategist had, he might die first. Jasper frowns, listening to the steady rise and fall of Hendrik’s breathing, Jasper’s own heartbeat, echoing the bigger man’s. 

Hendrik sounded close to falling asleep, and he knew the general never really liked talking about his night terrors. Jasper knew what they were, what they were from, but at this point, Hendrik didn’t need to talk about it, because the blonde already knew. Jasper leans his face into Hendrik’s hair, sighing slightly as he hears Hendrik’s snores start up as the large man passes out on top of him. Jasper also knew he wasn’t going to get sleep from this point on. He really should have brought a book or something.


End file.
